


Pain - A matter of trust

by Kuriboh_Phoenix (The_Pansexual_Phoenix)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: BDSM, Kinky, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Really kinky, Top Yuugi, bottom yami, dom yuugi, like really, sm, sub yami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pansexual_Phoenix/pseuds/Kuriboh_Phoenix
Summary: Yugi always wanted to try BDSM. When Yami gets his own body, he wants to fullfill his wish.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tyranny_Mutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyranny_Mutt/gifts).



"Are you sure you are all right with this?" Asked Yugi and looked at Yami questioningly.

"How many times have I told you that I am?" Answered Yami. "You think about this so much and I really want you to try it at least once." Yugi smiled. Even though Yami now had his own body, their mental bond did not allow Yugi to keep his thoughts secret. Not even his darkest desires were safe, but, to be honest, he didn't mind. Yami understood him. And since Yami’s new body only made the lust stronger it was only a matter of time until Yami, always aware of his partner’s feelings, wanted it too.

"Okay, I need your hands." Said Yugi and Yami obeyed willingly. Yugi's fingers were soft, when he shut the cuffs around his partner’s wrists and the metal was cold and heavy. They shared a look, Yami with his cuffed wrists resting in Yugi’s hands, his naked chest slightly shivering in the cold air coming in through the open skylight window. Obviously, Yugi was content with the image, because he leaned over to get the leather collar from the nightstand, where laid all the other toys they agreed to use. A satisfying shudder overcame Yami when he looked at them. He didn't want to wait any longer, he was ready and his pants were becoming uncomfortably tight, but he also knew it wouldn't be good to rush Yugi, so he kept quiet.

"Tell me if it is too tight." said Yugi while closing the leather collar at the back.

"It's good." said Yami.

"Then let's put on your leash." He said and clipped the heavy chain on the ring at the front of the collar. He then walked around Yami and let the blindfold run through his fingers before he put it on.

"Can you still see anything?" Yami reached up with both his cuffed hands to rearrange the fabric, soft as water, on his own eyes until the world around him was dark. He felt Yugi’s hands on his shoulders, warm, comforting.

"Now, tell me the safe word we decided to use", came Yugi’s voice from behind him.

"Kuriboh."

"Good. Don't be afraid to use it." Yugi meant it. If he heard this word, he would immediately stop, regardless of how much he wanted to go on. After all, everything they were going to do was based on trust and Yugi would never betray his partner’s trust. To him, there was no higher proof of how much Yami trusted and loved him that this, letting himself get tied up and beaten, completely left to the mercy of his partner, while trusting that the other wouldn’t do anything to seriously harm him. And, indeed, Yami loved Yugi and even though he was scared he knew Yugi would never do anything he didn’t want.

He heard soft steps and the felt the sudden stop of the cold breeze when Yugi closed the window and heard the slight sound as he sat on the bed. Yami stood in the middle of the room, waiting until his partner, no, his master, gave him an order. Yugi let his eyes wander over the body that was so strangely like his own. The little hair standing on his strong arms, the chest, down to his belly button, under which a trail of blonde hair led to his visibly hard cock, obvious under the pants. He imagined what he would do to the young man before him and he himself got harder, trembling with desire. He got hold of the chain and softly pulled his pet towards him. 

“Come here, my kitten”, he lured, voice soft and sweet as honey, but as soon as Yami made a step towards his master, Yugi laughed. “Oh, not like that, dear. Do I have to use the whip?” Yami stopped dead in the movement of his second step. “On your knees, kitten”, explained Yugi. Yami immediately got on his knees and crawled closer, on all fours. It looked graceful and elegant, almost like a cat, even though Yami couldn’t really make large movements with his arms as his wrists were bound, but then again, the ancient Egyptians worshipped both cats and their kings as gods. The chain rattled as Yami got closer, eventually being on all fours in front of Yugi, who pulled the leash up until Yami’s head was right in front of his lap. With one hand he opened his pants and only few seconds later, Yami licked along the shaft of his dick, caressed the glans with his tongue, closed his lips around it and sucked. Yugi grabbed the hair at the back of Yami’s head and dictated an up-and-down movement.

“Good, kitten, very good.” Moaned Yugi after a short time and pulled Yami’s head on his hair away from his cock. “Now, I don’t just want blowjobs from you. Get up.” Yami obeyed straight away. “Now, take your pants off.” He watched, as his partner unbuckled his belt and then took off the rest of his own clothing. When he dropped his shirt on the floor next to the bed Yami already waited for his next orders, his hands in front of his hard cock. He took the chain again, but didn’t pull.

“Come here, my kitten.” He said softly, directing his movements. “On my lap, come on.” He sat a bit further back on the mattress and Yami crawled to him, a blind little kitten, and Yugi had to help him to sit on his lap, his legs twined around his midriff. He pushed his head between his arms, so the elbows rested on his shoulders and the tied wrists were behind his head and held the leash with one hand behind Yami’s back while his other hand gripped Yami’s ass in a firm grip to make the position a bit more stable. 

Yami couldn’t resist it. Their warm bodies were pressed against each other, their dicks between them. He didn’t think of whether Yugi wanted this or not when he started rubbing his cock against his midsection but was assured that this was exactly what Yugi wanted when he heard his moan close to his ear. Yugi pulled back the leash to make Yami raise his head to kiss him. Yugi’s lips were soft as always, but the kiss itself was rougher. He inhaled sharply as he felt sharp teeth biting at his own lower lip. 

Yugi pushed Yami up a bit and inserted one finger in his asshole. He enjoyed Yami’s muffled moans of pleasure, barely more than him breathing out against his lips. He pulled the chain so Yami was forced to throw his head back, and kissed his way down do his throat, leaving bite marks on his way, and finally placed his mouth on his the sensitive skin of Yami’s neck, sucking and biting. Two of his fingers were stretching his hole now, preparing it for what was to come. Yami slid his elbows along Yugi’s arms and clutched his back, rubbing his cock stronger against his partner, a moaning mess. Yugi removed his fingers from Yami and used one hand to direct his cock, while the other held a firm grip on his ass. The cry of pleasure that emitted from Yami when Yugi thrust his cock into him could possibly even be heard by their next-door neighbours.

“Do you like that, kitten?” gasped Yugi and held his partner tight while he fucked him.

“Nggh, yes, yes!” moaned Yami. “Please don’t – ah – don’t stop!” He clutched his back, and left deep scratches on the skin. Yugi enjoyed it. He felt his kitten shiver and tremble in his arms and he deeply enjoyed, that he was the reason for his moans and screams. When the point came that Yami was about to come – clearly distinguishable by his moans getting louder and more desperate – he stopped. Yami wailed. 

“Please, go on, please…” he whimpered. He made an effort to move, to give himself the desired relief, as Yugi was still inside him, but Yugi pushed him from his lap and stood up, taking the blindfold off his partners eyes with the same movement. He looked down on Yami, tears in his cat-like red eyes.

“Beg.” He commanded. For a moment, Yami simply looked at him, as if he didn’t understand. Yugi snatched the whip form the nightstand and with one fast movement he raised it above his head and rushed down, hitting Yami’s shoulder and leaving a semi-deep cut. Though it was the first time Yugi actually used his whip outside his dreams, he certainly knew how to handle it. Yami winced in pain, but immediately crawled closer to his partner.

“Please, please, go on…” he begged.

“Go on? With what?” asked Yugi “With whipping you?” He slashed his arms down again, this time hitting the chest.

“No”, Yami whimpered, feeling the sweet pain. He knew if he said the safe word his master would immediately stop, but he didn’t want him to stop. He wanted to be fucked. “Please m-master. Fuck me.” 

“What was that? I didn’t hear you.” Yugi laughed and his voice sounded sore.

“Master, please fuck me!” cried Yami.

Yugi smirked down on him. “I will. Stand up, kitten.”

“Thank you, master“, said Yami. “Thank yo-“

But Yugi had tugged at the chain. “I said you should stand up! Not thank me!” Yami immediately got up and did as Yugi instructed him. He turned around, facing the bed, and leaned forwards, basing himself upon the edge of the bed, with his leash still in Yugi’s hands. Like that, he couldn’t see his master and didn’t know what he did, so when Yugi pushed into him again without a warning he inhaled sharply. This time, Yugi didn’t take make an effort to start off slowly. He obviously let the whip fall to the floor, because he held Yami’s ass with one hand and the chain with the other, pulling it just enough to gag Yami. 

“Don’t stop, please”, rattled Yami. Yugi hadn’t intended to stop. He went on, possibly going even faster and harder, until Yami made all the sounds he loved so much. 

Suddenly, Yami stretched his back, his muscles contracted and screamed in relief. That was the exact moment, Yugi came. He thrust into his partner a few more times, slow, but still with force, then, with one movement, he slid out of him. Yami crawled on the bed and collapsed, his cock dripping with his cum, a trembling mess.

For a moment, Yugi just stood there to compose himself, then he went to his kitten, taking off the collar and opening the cuffs. He looked at the three thin lines his whip had left behind, but they weren’t dangerous or deep, so he could take care of them later. Caressing his cheek with his thumb he laid next to Yami.

“What do you need, Kitten?” he asked softly. As an answer, Yami just raised one arm, but Yugi understood perfectly. With a gentle shift he hugged his partner who snuggled closer to him.

“Thank you, master.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to apologize for... uhm. Everything.


End file.
